


The Letter

by ancalime8301



Series: Retribution [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson receives a letter from someone intent on doing him harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #7: _Unwanted Attention. Whether it's a client gone stalkerish or a secret admirer who won't take a hint, one of the characters must cope with unwanted advances. How he/she deals with it and what happens is up to you._

"Looks like you've got another, Doctor," Lestrade said off-handedly as he passed me the opened envelope. "He forgot to put your name on the outside, though, so I don't think you'll have to worry about this one."

I didn't look at it before I stuffed it in my pocket. I had come to the Yard on business; reading my post would have to wait.

I delayed reading this newest letter until I was at home and I'd handled my personal, innocuous correspondence. Then I poured myself a brandy, sat in my chair, and braced myself.

As soon as I'd read it, I was fairly certain Lestrade was wrong. For all that the expressed sentiments were typical--if a threat of bodily harm can ever be typical--this writer maintained impeccable spelling and grammar and his handwriting never wavered even while describing in some detail how he wanted me to suffer. There was also a realism to what he described, in that it was entirely likely that the tortures would be painful yet not immediately be fatal if performed in the order and manner indicated.

It briefly occurred to me that this man was sufficiently calculating that the omission of my name on the envelope was intentional, a way for his intention to be seen by others, but I dismissed it. Far more likely he was not as intelligent as I suspected from his message, in which case I had nothing to fear. These were idle threats, born in the heat of anger and dismay, just like many others I had received.

I put it in my dispatch box with the rest of my collection and dismissed it from my mind.

The second letter arrived a fortnight later.


End file.
